Toledo Storm
The Toledo Storm were a minor league professional ice hockey team based in Toledo, Ohio. The Storm were members of the ECHL, and played in the Toledo Sports Arena. The team colors were red and white, similar to the Detroit Red Wings, their NHL affiliate. Toledo was also affiliated with the Grand Rapids Griffins and Norfolk Admirals of the AHL, and the Chicago Blackhawks during their final year of operation. At one point the Storm was also affiliated with the Nashville Predators of the NHL. History The Storm celebrated their 15th-anniversary in during the 2005–06 season. The Storm's last season of operation was the 2006–07 season. The final game was played April 19, 2007, at US Bank Arena against the Cincinnati Cyclones in the North Division Semifinals. The Cyclones won 4–0, sweeping the series in three games. Their franchise was bought by the Toledo Mud Hens AAA Baseball club who will operate the team, under a new name, in a new arena expected to be completed in time for the start of the 2009 season. The team is currently in suspended operations while a new arena is built for them in downtown Toledo, and was expected to return to ECHL during the 2009–2010 season. On February 20th, 2008, it was revealed that the team's new name would be the "Toledo Walleye"Mud Hens snag catchy "Walleye" as moniker for hockey franchise. Women's hockey firsts The Toledo Storm once featured a female goaltender, Erin WhittenTribute to Erin Whitten, who on March 7, 1996 became the first woman ever to appear in a professional hockey game in a position other than goaltender; she played at forward for 18 seconds in a game against the Madison Monsters. She was the first U.S.-born woman to play professional hockey when she appeared for the East Coast Hockey League's Toledo Storm, and on October 30, 1993, became the first woman goaltender to record a professional victory. Championships :Division Titles: 6 - 1992, 1993, 1994, 1996, 2003, 2006 :Riley Cup Titles: 2 – 1993, 1994 :Brabham Cup Titles: 2 – 1992, 2003 Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OTL = Overtime losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, PIM = Penalties in minutes'' {|class="wikitable" border="1" Style="color: black" |- align="center" bgcolor="#dddddd" !rowspan="2"|Season !rowspan="2"|Conference !rowspan="2"|Division !colspan="8"|Regular Season !colspan="4"|Post Season |- !Finish !GP !W !L !T !Pts !GF !GA !GP !W !L !Result |- !1991-92 |align="center"|– |style="background: #ddffdd;"|'West' |style="background: #ddffdd;"|'1st' |64 |46 |15 |3 |style="background: #FFCCCC;"|95 |367 |240 |5 |1 |4 |align="left"|Lost in 1st Round, 1-4 (Louisville) |- !1992-93 |align="center"|– |style="background: #ddffdd;"|'West' |style="background: #ddffdd;"|'1st' |64 |36 |17 |11 |83 |316 |238 |16 |11 |5 |align="left" style="background: #D0E7FF;"|'Won in Quarterfinals, 3-1 (Erie) Won in Semifinals, 4-2 (Nashville) Won in Finals, 4-2 (Wheeling)' |- !1993-94 |align="center"|– |style="background: #ddffdd;"|'North' |style="background: #ddffdd;"|'1st' |68 |44 |20 |4 |92 |338 |289 |14 |12 |2 |align="left" style="background: #D0E7FF;"|'Won in 1st Round, 2-1 (Dayton) Won in Quarterfinals, 3-0 (Columbus) Won in Semifinals, 3-0 (Wheeling) Won in Finals, 4-1 (Raleigh)' |- !1994-95 |align="center"|– |North |3rd |68 |41 |22 |5 |87 |287 |230 |4 |1 |3 |align="left"|Lost in 1st Round, 1-3 (Nashville) |- !1995-96 |align="center"|– |style="background: #ddffdd;"|'North' |style="background: #ddffdd;"|'1st' |70 |48 |14 |8 |104 |301 |240 |11 |8 |3 |align="left"| Won in 1st Round, 3–0 (Dayton) Won in Quarterfinals, 3-0 (Knoxville) Lost in Semifinals, 2-3 (Jacksonville) |- !1996-97 |align="center"|– |North |5th |70 |32 |28 |10 |74 |258 |248 |5 |2 |3 |align="left"| Lost in 1st Round, 2-3 (Columbus) |- !1997-98 |Northern |Northwest |2nd |70 |41 |21 |8 |90 |251 |210 |7 |4 |3 |align="left"| Won in Conference Quarterfinals, 3-0 (Chesapeake) Lost in Conference Semifinals, 1-3 (Wheeling) |- !1998-99 |Northern |Northwest |3rd |70 |39 |26 |5 |83 |256 |246 |7 |3 |4 |align="left"|Won in Conference Quarterfinals, 3-1 (Peoria) Lost in Conference Semifinals, 0-3 (Richmond) |- !1999-00 |Northern |Northwest |6th |70 |22 |41 |7 |51 |214 |306 |colspan="4" align="center"|''Did not qualify'' |- !2000-01 |Northern |Northwest |3rd |72 |37 |27 |8 |82 |262 |259 |8 |3 |5 |aling="left"|Won in Conference Quarterfinals, 3-2 (Roanoke) Lost in Conference Semifinals, 0-3 (Trenton) |- !2001-02 |Northern |Northwest |6th |70 |39 |26 |5 |83 |256 |246 |colspan="4" align="center"|''Did not qualify'' |- !2002-03 |Northern |style="background: #ddffdd;"|'Northwest' |style="background: #ddffdd;"|'1st' |72 |47 |15 |10 |style="background: #FFCCCC;"|104 |247 |196 |7 |4 |3 |align="left"|Won in Conference Quarterfinals, 3-0 (Lexington) Lost in Conference Semifinals, 1-3 (Cincinnati) |- !2003-04 |Eastern |Northern |8th |72 |23 |38 |11 |57 |183 |258 |colspan="4" align="center"|''Did not qualify'' |- !2004-05 |National |North |4th |72 |41 |26 |5 |87 |203 |194 |4 |1 |3 |align="left"|Lost in Division Semifinals, 1-3 (Reading) |- !2005-06 |American |style="background: #ddffdd;"|'North' |style="background: #ddffdd;"|'1st' |72 |46 |21 |5 |97 |244 |189 |13 |7 |6 |align="left"|Won in Division Semifinals, 3-0 (Johnstown) Won in Division Finals, 3-2 (Wheeling) Lost in Conference Finals, 1-4 (Gwinnett) |- !2006-07 |American |North |2nd |72 |39 |30 |3 |81 |211 |220 |3 |0 |3 |align="left"|Lost in Division Semifinals, 0-3 (Cincinnati) |-- |- !colspan="4"|Totals |'1118' |'610' |'395' |'103' |'.592%' |'4163' |'3828' |'104' |'57' |'47' |— References Category:Defunct ECHL teams